Against The Grain
by Jellybeanxo
Summary: I have found my characters! Rated T because who knows what will happen.
1. Hello!

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! I've decided that since I've seen many of these on here, and that I've even participated in a few, that I would try it out! So here it is. My very first Submit Your Own Character! I think I'm going to use five to seven characters. I need you're creative minds, people so please review!**

Name:

Age (6-18):

Height:

Weight:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Clothing:

Mixed with:

Power:

Personality (Please be detailed, I want to get them right!):

Biography:

Romance (yes or no):

Other:

**I'm going to say thanks ahead of time! I'm hoping this will turn out great! I'll try to update once every two or three days, but the latest will be a week! I'm also going to be submitting a character of my own. :)**

**~Jellybean.**


	2. My character

**Since I'm still receiving characters (yay!), I'm going to just share my character now. Feel free to keep sending me people! We need more guys and younger kids!**

(I've used this character before, but I just love him so much I'm going to use him again!)

Name: Focus

Age: 16

Height: 5'10 1/2

Weight: 113

Hair Color: Dark brown. It's shaggy, falling over his ears and somewhat over his eyes. Its layered and tends to flip a bit at the ends.

Eye Color: deep hazel (brown and green) eyes. They are big, but fit perfectly on his face.

Clothing: He usually wears dark colored t-shirts, jeans that sit loosely on his hips, old converse, and a pair of aviators. When he gets cold, he puts on his dark green zip up hoodie.

Mixed with: 97%human and 3% hawk (15ft wingspan. Brown primary feathers and black and dark brown secondary feathers.)

Power: By touching someone's cheek, he can sift through every dream the persons ever had and sometimes can see ones that haven't been dreamed yet. he can also project himself into people's dreams while they are sleeping.

Personality: Focus is a serious goofball (contradiction!). He knows when to be serious and when to act silly. When he is in serious mode, he is a great listener and isn't quick judge you ( unless you are a whitecoat). His intentions are always good, just wanting his "family" to be safe. When he is in goofball mode, he is just adorable. He just wants to make people smile. He knows what to do when people are upset or angry, which makes him the perfect person to vent to. When there is a fight amongst the flock, he doesn't automatically pick sides. He has to listen to both ends of the story and tries to solve it logically. He does have a temper, and blows up on people, and he just feels terrible for it. He usually isolates himself when he is having one of those moments.

Biography: Focus was taken when he was five. He couldn't remember his own name, so when the others asked him what it was, he never paid them attention because he couldn't give an answer. Because of that, they called him focus. He grew up trying to comfort the other flock members, so they weren't as scared when the whitecoats came in. Focus would usually cause distractions so the whitecoats would hurt him and not the others, and the whitecoats would sometimes put him in an isolated room and did painful tests and such to him. He wouldn't stop though. he just wanted everyone else to be safe.

Romance: Of course! With any female character :)

Other: He has a Irish accent.

**If you have any questions, PM me! :)**

**~ Jellybean.**


	3. the flock!

**It's three thirty in the morning and I can't sleep, so I decided to pick my characters! Yes that is correct, I have found my flock! And the winners are...**

**Focus by Me :P**

**Wren and Whitney by Shayna-18**

**Mimi by SomethingAboutDarkAngels**

**Jet by WingedHero540**

**Koden by Moe10**

**Cole by CatLover**

**And Halo by Annabell23**

**I sorry that I couldn't pick everyone, I actually had a really difficult time picking my flock. Just because I didn't pick your character, doesn't mean I won't use them. They might be used later on! I have all the relationships down and I'm already half way done with chapter one! Relationships will be stated below!**

**Focus ~ Whitney**

**Wren ~ Cole**

**Mimi ~ Jet**

**Koden and Halo don't get a romance because they are to young, but they are very close, like brother and sister.**

**No one will start off in a relationship I don't think, I think each romance will bloom throughout the story.**

**If you have any questions about anything feel free to PM me! Thank you guys so much for your help :)**

**~Jellybean.**


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter one! I hope you like! Please review, I could use some criticism!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the characters (besides Focus), but I do own the story line! :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Focus POV**

I paced back and fourth, well, as much pacing as I could get in my very cramped dog crate sized cage, and glanced at the door. _They aren't back yet, something bad happened,_ I kept thinking over and over again. By they, I mean Whitney and Wren. They are my best friends in our little group of misfits.

Let me back up a bit. My name is Focus. It's not my birth name, but for the life of me I can't remember what it actually is. When I was a young boy, maybe five, I was taken from my home and brought to this hellhole they call The School. They experimented on me, did painfully long and agonizing tests, and worst of all, grafted wings onto my spine. Yep, you heard me. _Wings._ I wasn't the only one they did this to, though. There are eight of us total. There are the twins, Whitney and wren, who were identical in every aspect except eyes and wings. Wrens eyes were a cloudy gray and Whitney's were brown. Their wings matched their eyes.

Then there is Jet. He is sixteen, like the twins. He has short, spiked up hair that is as black as his wings. He is the silent one of the group. He can talk, and even gets joy out of annoying people when he is bored by talking, but just enjoys silence more.

Koden and Halo are the youngest of the group, at ages ten and seven. They are like my younger siblings. Koden has this whole angelic feel to his look with pure with wings and curly blonde hair, though he sure doesn't act like an angel. He is a big goofball, and is filled with a shipload of energy. Halo is small and innocent with tawny brown wings.

The last two of our group are Cole and Mimi. Cole, who is best friends with jet, is the oldest of our group, (only a month older than me), being seventeen. His wings are a reddish brown, and are big and strong, just like his attitude. Mimi has brown wings, just like her hair, and what I find fascinating is that the tips of her hair and wings change color with her emotions.

We had grown up with each other, becoming the closest thing we had to a family. Which is why I am so worried now. The Whitecoats, the evil scientists that brought us here and turned us into freaks, took the twins while everyone was asleep. Well, everyone but me and Whitney. Her cage was placed next to mine, and we spent many nights up late whispering about everything and anything.

The twins kicked and screamed as they were dragged by their hair out of their cages by oversized, and quite ugly, Erasers. Erasers were human-lupine hybrids created by the Whitecoats for three purposes. To hunt, to torture, and to kill. I watched helplessly as they were KOed and hauled out of sight. That was hours ago and I am seriously beginning to freak out. What if something went wrong? What if they were dead?

"It'll be alright, Focus. They'll be fine." Whispered a tiny voice. I turned in the direction of the voice to see Halo staring at me from her cage across the room. Her green eyes glinted in the low light as she spoke again. "I can't hear either of them, but the Whitecoats that are testing them aren't thinking about them being dead. They should be bringing them back any minute now." She huffed out. Did you guess Halo's unique skill yet? No? I'll give you a minute to think about it. . .

.

.

.

If you guessed mind reading, dingdingding, we found a winner! If you guessed anything other than that, you seriously need your common sense checked out.

"Thanks, Halo. I'm just a big worrywart, ya'know?"

She nodded and less than a second later the lab door creaked open. A skinny women, maybe in her early forties, with her hair tied up into a bun walked in, heels clicking on the linoleum floor with every step. Behind her, a massive Eraser wheeled in an unconscious Whitney and a barely conscious Wren. They both looked paler than usual. I glared at the women.

"What did you do to them?" I spat.

The women completely ignored me. "Place the sleeping one in the cage next to the Irish boy, and the other in the cage next to her." She instructed the Eraser. I was "The Irish boy" the Whitecoat was talking about. I had an Irish brogue, which always reminded me of home, though I can barely remember it.

The Eraser did as it was told and placed, and by placed I mean threw, each of them in their cages. The Whitecoat and the Eraser left without another word.

"Are they alright?" Jet asked, sticking his face in between the bars of his cage to get a better look.

"I'm not sure..." I trailed off, looking at Whitney. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, even though she just went through hours of probably painful tests. I glanced over her to see Wren leaning her back against her cage's bars, closing her eyes.

"Focus, maybe you should talk to Whitney, since Wren looks sorta out of it." Mimi spoke up, and I looked to her to see her tips turning a light shade of blue. _I wonder what she is thinking... _What Mimi meant by talk, was project myself into Whitney's dream so I could communicate with her. That was the strange ability I acquired after many gruesome experiments.

I glanced around the room to see the rest of the flock. Cole had narrowed eyes fixed on Wren, examining her condition. I knew that he liked her because I've been in a few of his dreams, but I sure as hell wasn't going to speak up about it. I like my body parts attached to me.

Koden was fiddling with his thumbs in the corner of his cage, looking a mix between serious and innocent. The same went for Halo, except she looked even more innocent (If that's even possible). Jet and Mimi were glancing at each other, then back to me, awaiting my answer.

I nodded and lied back, closing my eyes. I took a couple of deep breaths and began thinking of Whitney. I could picture her in front of me. Her long chocolate coloured hair that waved down and about, crowning her face. Her gleaming caramel eyes that always seemed to find mine. I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness as I picture myself getting closer and closer to Whitney's mind. _Here I come_, I thought to myself as the last shred of my consciousness fell away and I entered Whitney's dream.

**Whitney POV**

I made the mistake of glancing up, watching as pitch black clouds swirled feircly over my head. I wasn't sure how I got outside, and I honestly didn't care. I've always been terrified of thunderstorms, and being out in the middle of one was not helping at all.

In the blink of an eye, it began downpouring. My hair and clothes stuck to me as if they were made out of glue. I tried running, but there was nowhere to go. Lightning flashed and I screamed. Was this a test? An awful analysis to see what would happen if i was put out here?

Without knowing what else to do, I collapsed and began crying. I would rather be back in my cage, then out here in the middle of this monsoon.

"Whitney!" I heard a faint voice yell.

Great, now I'm hearing voices.

"Whitney! Look at me!" I heard the voice again, this time closer to me. It was so familar.

"Focus?" I questioned, looking up. There he was, my savior. He was running towards me, also soaking wet. I jumped up and met him halfway, embracing him in a tight hug. He held me back.

"You're dreaming Whitney!" He whisper-yelled in my ear. Was I really dreaming? "Think of a different place. This is you're dream, control it!" He prompted me.

I noded and closed my eyes, thinking of a nice, warm place. The rain stopped, and the furious wind became a gentle breeze. I glanced up at Focus, who was giving me his signature goofy smile. I let go of him and surveyed our surroundings. From what I could see, we were in a giant meadow of flowers. I was wearing a white dress and was completely dry, same for Focus except he wasn't wearing a dress. I laughed at that thought. Focus in a dress? Priceless.

He wore a white t-shirt and white pants, no shoes. I heard him chuckled.

"Typical Whitney. Flowers and sunshine." He mocked me by skipping about.

"Shutup! It was the first thing I could think of! Be happy I didn't think of you being mauled by a bear." I said with a grin.

He nodded and sighed, any trace of him being happy completely vanished. His hazel eyes narrowed and he put both his hands on my shoulders, examining me. "What did they do to you?"

What? Oh... Right. I had forgotten My sister and I were taken for examinations. I remembered the room they put us in, how we had to fight those other experiments. I shuddered.

"I...I really don't want to talk about it. It was so bad, Focus. So bad..." I trailed off, feeling the tears forming in my eyes. Foucs pulled me into a hug, whispering words of assurance.

"We're leaving, Whitney. Tonight."

***Hides behind my elephant pillow pet.* Was it decent? I really hope it was. It's the first thing that i've written in a while, and i'm a little rusty. I know i didn't have all the characters really in it, but there will be more of everyone in the next chapter. It's going to be switching POVs alot, so you can get a feel for everyone. Please review and tell me what i should change or make better! PM me with any questions! Thanks guys! :)**

**~Jellybean.**


	5. Chapter 2

**Here we go, Chapter two! I'm uber excited.**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Mimi POV**

I was practically bouncing off the walls with a mix of excitement and anxiety. We had a plan. We were leaving. Words could not describe how I was feeling. Apparently my hair could, though. My tips were turning a dark gray color. Over the years, I had figured out what each color meant. I was afraid. I'd only been out in the real world for less than a year when I was taken. What if I couldn't handle it?

"We'll be here to help you, Mimi." Halo whispered from her cage, which was next to mine. I smiled, knowing not to speak because our plan would be executing at any moment.

As if the whitecoats could read my mind, (I sure hope they can't), A tall, graying man bounded into the room, with an ego the size of a truck. He walked up to Jet's cage and kicked it, making _my_ teeth rattle.

_Jerk_.

"How are my little birdies doing today?" He asked in a mocked sweet voice. Man this guy makes my blood boil. I glanced down and watched as my hair turned a murky red. The whitecoat saw this too. "Aww, is the little birdy angry?" He got down and looked into my cage. I glared at him with so much intensity, but he didn't even flinch. He stood up, and I caught a flash of metal on his belt. I looked to Jet and nodded.

Jet raised his hand towards the man, and an invisible current shot out and aimed for the taser that was hanging off of the whitecoats belt. It zapped to life, electrocuting the man in the process. He went down like a rag doll. I inwardly cheered to myself.

"Your time to shine, Halo." Koden whispered.

Halo nodded and raised her hand, just like Jet did, except she wasn't controlling an electrical flow. I watched as the whitecoat's body flipped over, revealing the front side of his jacket. Something started shuffling in his front pocket, which was filled to the brim with pens and a pocket protector. _What a nerd_, I snickered. A set of keys floated out and travel across the room and into the hands of Halo. She looked to Focus, who gave her a thumbs up.

Halo quickly found the right key and unlocked her cage. She crawled out and unlocked me next, then Koden, then Cole, Jet, Wren, Whitney, and finally Focus. Focus gave her a quick hug, before turning to us.

"Wren, I'm going to open the door slightly, and I want you to run out and see how many whitecoats and erasers are out there." She nodded her head, and Focus opened the door, just wide enough for her to fit through. She zoomed out, using her super speed to her best ability, and was back before any of us could blink. She didn't even look winded as she told us that there were a little more than a dozen strewn about in the halls.

"Cole, do you remember where the exit is?" Focus asked.

"Of course, they don't call it photographic memory for nothing." He replied quite frankly. Cole was a straight up, tells-it-like-it-is kinda guy.

"Alright, everyone follow Cole then. I'm warning you. This will be tough. We could get hurt, but I promise, we _will_ get out of here." Focus looked each of us in the eyes as he spoke. "Freedom is just outside these doors, guys." He ended, a smile playing on his lips. He bent down to the whitecoat and took the taser, giving it to Halo. "Use it only to defend yourself, and not for fun, Squirt." Halo smiled and nodded.

Focus nodded once and turned towards the door. I watched him take a deep breath and slip out into the hall. He motioned for us to follow, _silently_, and we all exited the room. I was last to leave, turning and examining the room I lived in my whole life. No way in _hell_ was I going to miss this place.

I felt a tug on my arm and turned to see jet eying me nervously. I placed a hand on his arm, sending him my thoughts.

_I'm fine, don't worry. Let's go._

He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room.

The halls were extremely quiet, and my heart sped up a bit. _They know we are out here_, I sent to Jet. He squeezed my hand, reassuring me. Out of nowhere, a group of maybe six or seven erasers came running towards us.

"Hit the lights, Jet!" Whitney yelled as she got into fighting stance.

Jet raised his hands and in an instant the lights went out. Because we are all mutant freaks, we had enhanced eye sight and could clearly see in the dark. I watched as erasers became confused as to where they were going. Some bumped into walls, others fought each other thinking it was us. I held in a laugh as one fell to the floor in pain, calling out a string of curse words. Finally, the erasers came at us and the action began. Wren and Whitney worked together efficiently, holding off an eraser. Halo had just tasered one, and he dropped to the group like a sack of potatoes.

"Mimi, look out!" Jet called. I felt rough hands pin me to the wall. I screamed in pain as the eraser began pulling my arms farther and farther back, to the point where I swore they were out of my sockets. I heard a loud _oof_ and the pressure was gone. The eraser was on the ground unconscious, Jet standing over him with the intent of murder written all over his face.

"Thanks." I breathed out, rubbing my shoulders. They were definitely going to bruise.

"Let's go!" Focus bellowed, kicking the remaining eraser hard in the ribs. I heard a sickening crack and he went down.

"Focus! There are guards all over the exit, we have to find a different way out." Wren huffed. She had a gash on her cheek that was oozing blood. Focus nodded.

"We need to find a window." He muttered, almost to himself.

Koden spoke up. "I know where there is one! Follow me!" He booked it down the hallway and turned left into a room. We followed in suit. "Look see!" Koden pointed to a large window, big enough for us to fit through.

Halo hugged him. "Good Job, Koden!" In the low light of the room, I could see him blush.

"Alright guys, come on!" Focus was already at the window, now opened, ushering people out. We all opened our wings and smiled. _Freedom, here we come!_

Koden and Halo were the first out, then Cole, Jet, Wren, and me. Whitney was about to jump out when a couple of erasers burst through the door. I was about to go back in when Focus yelled, "Stay out there!"

Focus pushed Whitney behind him protectively.

"Aw, look at little Focus, he's trying to be a hero!" One of the erasers mocked, and the rest howled in laughter. Focus growled in anger and charged the erasers, fists flying. He held them off until one kicked him in the back, _hard. _I stifled a gasp by putting my hand to my mouth as he crumbled to the ground. Whitney screamed and picked up a table, yes a table, and threw it at the remaining two erasers. She ran too Focus who was struggling to stand, and helped him up.

They limped towards the window and jumped. It took Focus a couple of strokes before he was at level with us.

"You okay?" Cole questioned.

Focus nodded with a wince. "Just sore, I'll be fine, but we need to get out of here before they start shooting at us." We took off towards the rising sun, heading East. We flew silently for a good half hour before Wren spoke up.

"Um, Focus? Where are we going?"

"We want to get as far away as possible, find a good place to stay for the night, and then keep going. I'm not sure, exactly, but the farther away the better." He answered quietly, obviously still in pain.

We all nodded and lapsed into silence once more. That is, until we heard a blood curdling scream from Whitney and watched as Focus dropped from the sky like a cannonball.

**Cliffhanger? Heheeheeeee :) This is my first official time writing an action like scene, so don't hate me haha. Review please!**

**~ Jellybean.**


	6. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, so many things have been happening! First I wake up to an earthquake, then a llama spit in my face, and then I went to a bonfire, in which my best friend whom I haven't talk to or seen in two months was being a jerk. :c, Ten I went to a panic at the disco concert! And then there was a bunch of drama and blah blah blah.**

**Anyways, I got a PM from Still Waiting For My Wings, telling me how much she loved my story and how she wanted her characters to be in it. I said why not! Two new flock members, Lexi and Xavier, will be introduced in this chapter. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they are really boosting my creativity! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Wren POV**

Without a second thought, I tucked in my wings and poured on speed, racing after Focus. I could see the shape of his body passing through layers of clouds. _Go faster, Wren!_ I kept screaming to myself. I was so close!

Out of nowhere, a blob with blonde hair and blue eyes, and _wings_,latched onto Focus and disappeared.

I opened my wings and stopped abruptly. What just happened? The rest of the group met me within a minute.

"Where is Focus?" Whitney and Mimi said at the same time.

How was I supposed to answer that? _Something with wings appeared from thin air, grabbed Focus, and then disappeared._ That's exactly what I said.

Everyone looked dumbfounded, until Halo whispered, "Someone is here." We all got into fighting stance, when the same blob from before came into view, except, it wasn't a blob. It was a girl. She was average height, for a bird kid, with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Cole demanded, flying in front of me protectively.

"My name's Lexi, and you should be a little nicer to me considering I just saved your friend." Lexi answered, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes.

"Well where is he then?" Koden asked, trying to be brave.

"He is safe, I brought him to me and Xavier's hideout."

"Who is Xavier?" I spoke up this time, moving from behind Cole.

She face palmed. "Must you ask so many questions? If you want to see him, grab my hand." We all just looked at her. She sighed, clearly aggravated. "So I can teleport you to him! That's my power." She demonstrated by disappearing and reappearing ten feet back. "See?"

Everyone looked to me, and I looked to Halo. _Is she telling the truth?_ I sent my thoughts to her, and she nodded.

"Okay, Jet, Mimi, Koden, and Halo, you go first." They all flew to Lexi, placing a hand on her.

"Be back in a sec!" She said and vanished. A few seconds later she was back. Cole, Whitney, and I did the same as the others and put our hands somewhere on her. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, we were in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. There were empty crates and boxes strewn about, broken windows lined the entire right side, and there was a fire going on right in the center of the room. I saw Focus unconscious laying next to the fire, a tall boy who must have been Xavier, standing over him.

"Focus!" Whitney shrieked and ran to him, placing a hand on his forehead. Xavier gave Whitney a once over, and I could already tell that he was a cocky asshole.

"Is he alright?" Koden asked, taking a step forwards.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest." Xavier spoke up, rising from his place on the floor and over to me. "I'm Xavier, and it's _very_ nice to meet you." He said in a seductive tone, making me want to throw up.

Cole stepped in front of me and gave Xavier a glare that could make a blind man flinch. I placed a hand on his arm and spoke, trying to ease the tension.

"Why did you help our friend? And where did you come from?"

"I was flying by and saw your friend, Focus, is it? Anyways I saw him falling so I caught him and brought him here. I wasn't going to let him die. And we came from a school in Georgia. We escaped last month." Lexi said from behind me, arms causally crossed over her chest.

"What state are we in, then?" Jet asked, who was sitting next to Mimi near the fire.

"Oregon. We are actually a couple of miles away from Crater Lake."

"I've heard of that place!" Halo said. "It's the deepest and clearest lake in the United States."

I smiled. Halo knows a lot of thing because of the fact that she can read minds. I'm surprised her mind isn't corrupt from all the vile things people are thinking nowadays.

"Very interesting." Xavier said in a sarcastic tone.

"No need to be rude." I spat at him.

He was about to retort when Whitney stepped in between us. "Will both of you shut up? If you keep bickering this loud, Focus is going to wake up, and he needs to sleep. In fact, I think we all need to sleep. It's been a very long day. Lexi?" Whitney turned to Lexi, who was still standing with her arms crossed. "Are we allowed to stay here tonight?"

Lexi nodded and smiled. "Of course."

"Thanks. Does anyone want to take the first watch?" It was quiet a moment until Jet spoke up.

"I will." He said in a monotone voice.

"Just wake me up and I'll do second." Cole said before he made his way towards the fire and laid down.

Jet nodded and took his post on the balcony on the second floor of the warehouse. I sighed and made myself a little bed next to Cole, who scooted closer and put an arm around me. We have always had this type of relationship. We were like best friends, but I wish I knew how to tell him I wanted to be more than that.

That was my last thought before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Jet POV**

Why did I volunteer to do this? Oh I remember, because I'm stupid. No one else looked like they were up to it so I decided I'd let them sleep. Now I'm sitting here and all I can do is think. About EVERTHING. I'm hoping that Focus is okay, I'm wondering about how trustworthy Xavier and Lexi are, and I'm thinking about Mimi.

She was so scared today, even though she didn't really show it, I could just tell. I wish she were able to read my mind, so then she would know how crazy I was about her. She's my main priority. Her before me. I've felt this way since the first time I laid my eyes on her. I was in love.

I felt a warm hand on my neck and I jumped up and whirled around to be face to face with Mimi. Of course.

"Hey." I said, siting back down. She took a seat next to me.

"Hi."

"Why are you up?" I asked, starring out of one of the broken windows. The moonlight shone down through it, making our little area a dim blue color.

"I had a nightmare, couldn't sleep." She whispered sadly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

I grabbed her shoulders and dragged her down, putting her head in my lap. "Go back to sleep, it's alright."

I could feel her heart rate quicken, or maybe it was mine, as she nodded. In minutes, the girl of my dreams was asleep in my lap.

**I know this chapter is crappy, but I'm writing everything off the top of my head. Can you guys give me some ideas as to what I should write next? All ideas are welcome! And again, sorry for the late update. I'm going to update I think every Friday, but earlier if I can. School starts in a few days, so my life is gonna be a little hectic. I love you all :)**

**~Jellybean.**


	7. Chapter 4

**I'm BACK! Now I know some of you might hate me for not updating in, well forever, but I have legitimately good reasons. You see, in September, my father passed away from a heart attack. It was very devastating on my entire family. From there my life pretty much went downhill, but I always kept a smile on my face. I would've updated a lot sooner but my computer broke. But here I am with a new computer and some cool ideas for the story : ) I hope you like and again I'm sorry! **

Focus POV

I awoke to the sound of a small whimper. After conjuring up some of my energy, I lifted myself from my spot next to a blazing fire, and tried searching for the source of the sound, all the while wondering where I was. What happened to me? I remembered the fight with the erasers back at the school, which reminded me of the intense pain in my back, but that's all I could remember. Maybe I had passed out and the others found a safe spot for us to stay.

I heard the whimpering again, along with sniffle. By now, I was already half way across the warehouse headed down a flight of stairs.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I whispered into the darkness. I heard a small gasped and then some shuffling. Before I could process what was happening, Whitney tumbled out of the darkness and right into me. She wrapped her thin arms around my neck and sniffled some more. I felt something wet hit my shoulder as I hugged her back.

"Whitney, why are you crying?" I pulled back and held her by her shoulders. She wouldn't look me in the eye as she answered.

"I got scared. I had another nightmare, and I couldn't wake you up because you needed your rest and I didn't know what to do so I hid and cried and-" She started crying more so I pulled her into another hug and whispered words of reassurance. After she had calmed down, I wiped some of her tears away with my thumb.

"If you are ever scared, it doesn't matter if I need sleep or if I'm on my deathbed, come get me and I'll protect you, no matter what." She looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"You mean it?"

"Of course." With that, I made a split second decision and kissed her. At first she was frozen, and I was about to pull back when her hands came to the sides of my face and she kissed me back. This kiss was full of love and passion, yet it was also sweet and innocent (if that's even possible). Whitney pulled back first and just stared up at me, a beautiful smile on her face. She was about to say something when we heard a loud scream coming from outside.

Halo POV

"Koden, we shouldn't be out here! Everyone else is sleeping!" I whisper-yelled at him as we ventured of into the dark woods outside the warehouse. Somehow we managed to get passed Jet, who was keeping watch.

"Calm down Halo! It's our first night out of the school. Besides, if anything tries to hurt you I'll protect you!" he said while puffing out his chest. I giggle and nodded my head.

"Where are we going, anyways?" I asked. I heard a strange noise somewhere to my left and ran forwards, grabbing Koden's arm.

"Well, when we first got here, I thought I saw a cave, and I want to check it out!"

"But what if there are Bears? Or bugs! Or man eating goats who love eating little girls!" Koden gave me a look, as in to say, _seriously_? I stuck my tongue out at him and continued walking.

"I think this is it!" Koden said excitedly and ran forwards into the darkness.

"Koden, come back!" He didn't answer me. "Koden! Wait for me!" I yelled and ran after him. I reached the entrance of the cave, but wish I didn't. In the center of the cave were a dozen erasers, all staring at me with evil grins. One of the erasers was holding Koden, with a hand over his mouth. He kept sending me the same thoughts, _Run away! Get out of here, now!_ I shook my head no and got into a fighting stance. Some of the erasers laughed at me, while others glared.

At the same time, three of the ugly hounds dashed towards me, their mouths wide open with saliva dripping down. I kicked one in the gut and punched another in its snout, but before long, they tackled me to the ground. One of them put a hand over my mouth, so I bit down with all my might. He let go for a split second, and in that time I let out the loudest, blood-curdling scream I could conjure up, before an eraser kicked me in the head and I succumbed to the darkness of my consciousness.

**Now I know it's kinda short, but remember I haven't been writing in a while, so give me some props! I hope you like, and the next chapter will hopefully be a lot longer! Review please :D P.S, I'm not sure how constant the updates will be, but I solemnly swear I'm up to no good... I mean I solemnly swear that I will update as fast as I can! Love you guys! 3**

**~Jellybean**


End file.
